vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Tyler
The relationship between the supernatural hunter Jeremy Gilbert and the former hybrid/current untriggered werewolf Tyler Lockwood. At first, both of them seemed to hate each other with a passion, as they were both were rivals for Vicki Donovan's affection, and they were both in different social circles at school; Jeremy was a sophomore who was known to be a punk/druggie, while Tyler was a popular football player and a junior. Tyler generally preferred to ignore Jeremy, though Jeremy frequently confronted and antagonized Tyler to provoke him because he was unhappy about how Tyler treated Vicki. This typically ended in a fight between the two, because while Jeremy was often the person to start the fight, Tyler's hot-headed aggression (later learned to be caused by his werewolf heritage) would usually cause him to snap during these confrontations. However, as time went on and the two were both dragged into the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, the two became allies and eventually close friends and housemates. Throughout The Vampire Diaries serie |-|Season One= For the majority of Season 1, Tyler and Jeremy intensely disliked each other, due to the fact that they were both trying to date the same girl, Vicki Donovan, who was Tyler's best friend Matt Donovan's sister. In Pilot, the first interaction seen between Tyler and Jeremy was at Mystic Falls High School, when Tyler approached Vicki while she was buying prescription painkillers from Jeremy. Tyler called Jeremy a crackhead, but Vicki broke up their confrontation before it could devolve into a fight. Tyler was later seen in the woods with Vicki after both of them had walked away from the nearby party. They stopped in the middle of the woods and ended up kissing against the tree, though Tyler was pressuring her to have sex with him despite her protests against it. Jeremy managed to run into the two after he had stumbled away from the party, and upon hearing Vicki telling him she didn't want to sleep with him, Jeremy pulled Tyler off of him and demanded that he leave her alone. In'' The Night of the Comet, Jeremy was seen walking up to Tyler while he is talking to other girls and ask him several questions about Vicki's condition after being attacked by an "animal" in the woods to try and embarrass him in front of the other girls, which led to Tyler and Jeremy almost fighting again. Later at Mystic Grill, Tyler was seen at a table with Jeremy's sister Elena, Caroline, and Matt. Jeremy approached them to ask them if any of them had seen Vicki, but then Tyler took the opportunity to get back at Jeremy by informing Elena about how he was selling her drugs. He added that Vicki would never go for him, but Jeremy responded by telling him that he and Vicki had already slept together, over and over again, which shocked the entire table. In ''Friday Night Bites, Tyler purposely bumped into Jeremy just to start a fight. Jeremy argued that Tyler only did it to impress Vicki, but Tyler retorted that he had no need to impress Vicki because he already one. Jeremy became so enraged that he shoved Tyler backwards, but Matt jumped between them to break up the fight before it could escalate further. Afterward, Tyler and the rest of the school prepared for the team's first football game, but when he saw Jeremy there, he decided to pick another fight, during which Jeremy punched him in the face and the two fight until they're once again broken up. In'' Family Ties, Tyler arrived at the Gilbert House and rang the doorbell. When Jeremy answered the door and saw who it was, he tried to slam it in his face, but Tyler pushed it back open and informed him that he was only there to pick up some of the Gilbert family heirlooms for the Founders' Party and Heritage Display that evening. Elena appeared behind Jeremy and handed Tyler her family's heirlooms, warning him to be careful with them, which prompted Jeremy to add, "Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Elena sighed in frustration and tried to keep them from fighting again, but before Tyler left, he asked Jeremy if it would make a difference if he said that he really did like Vicki. However, Jeremy simply responded, "Not even if you meant it," before he shut the door. In ''The Turning Point, all of the students of MFHS were at the Career Night event one evening when Jeremy approached a table where Tyler was looking at some sketches. He told Tyler that he was surprised to see hi there, as he believed you had to have culture to have an appreciation for art, which made Tyler scoff before he walked away. After he had left, Jeremy was examining some sketches when he realized that Tyler's signature was at the bottom of the drawings. Later, Jeremy tried to have a civil conversation with Tyler outside by mentioning that he had no idea that Tyler drew and suggesting it was another thing they had in common. Tyler rudely responded that the fact that they both had sex with the same girl didn't mean they had anything in common, and Jeremy chastised him for constantly treating him badly. This led to another fight, where Jeremy shoved Tyler against a row of lockers until they were broken up by Tyler's father Richard Lockwood and the history teacher Alaric Saltzman. Richard then led the two boys outside of the school, where he insisted that they needed to settle their dislike of each other "like men" by fighting each other in private. Unnerved, both Tyler and Jeremy insisted that they didn't want to fight each other, and though Richard became increasingly aggressive in his insistence that they do it, they were eventually interrupted by Alaric. Embarrassed and angry, Richard dragged Tyler away from the two and returned to the event. Later, Jeremy ran into Tyler again, and this time tried to sympathize with him by pointing out that what his dad did was screwed up and asking him if he is always like that to him. However, Tyler angrily snapped that he didn't want Jeremy's pity and punched him in the face. Jeremy, stunned by this mood swing, asked Tyler what his problem was, but Tyler, who looked very agitated and confused, insisted he didn't know before running away. Above them, the full moon was in the sky, hinting toward Tyler's werewolf heritage.\ In Fool Me Once, Jeremy and Tyler were seen at the Grill, where Jeremy was writing in a notebook while Tyler played pool with some friends. When Jeremy suddenly laughs at Tyler, Tyler became annoyed and asked him if he had a problem, but Jeremy insisted he didn't have one. They both attended Duke's kegger that night, where Tyler approached Jeremy and asked him if he had any weed he could sell him. Jeremy asked him if he was joking, since they normally couldn't even say anything to the other without starting a fight, and insisted that even if he did have some, he wouldn't share it with Tyler. Tyler just shrugged it off and told him to have fun hanging out at the party all alone. In Let the Right One In, Tyler was at the Mystic Grill talking to a girl when his dad insisted that they needed to go. Tyler argued that he was still eating, so Richard informed him that they had found Vicki Donovan, and that her body had just been taken down to the morgue. Jeremy, who was at a nearby table, was shocked and asked, "Wait, she's dead?" which Richard grimly confirmed before rushing himself and Tyler out of the restaurant. Before he left, Tyler gave Jeremy a significant, almost sympathetic look as they processed this news. Later that night, they both ended up at the Donovan House, where they joined Matt, Matt's mother, Elena, and Caroline in grieving Vicki's loss; the two sat across the kitchen table from each other, but didn't say a word. In Under Control, Tyler was sitting in the "stoner pit" smoking weed outside the school when Jeremy approached him and sat next to him. Tyler asked him if he wanted to smoke, but he declined, which Tyler assumed was because he still had a problem with him. Jeremy insisted that it was just that he didn't want any before he changed the topic to Vicki and the circumstances surrounding her death. He brought up that the story was that Vicki died of an overdose, but he didn't believe it, as he thought she had gotten better before she left town. Still, Tyler wasn't sure what to believe, and said as much before leaving. In ''Founder's Day'', Jeremy and Tyler were assigned the same group in their school project to make a float for the Founder's Day parade. The two dressed up as Union and Confederate soldiers in the Civil War and reenacted the Battle of Willow Creek in the parade. |-|Season Two= In The Return, Tyler was sitting alone and drinking in his father's office during his memorial service at the Lockwood Mansion when Jeremy walked in to join him. Jeremy apologized for the loss of his father, and the two bonded over the fact that both of their fathers were dead and seemed to have come to an uneasy truce until Tyler's uncle Mason walked in and caught them sharing liquor in a flask. Mason then sent Jeremy away before taking the flask and drinking out of it himself. In Kill or Be Killed, Tyler was at the Mystic Grill, texting Sarah and Aimee when Jeremy approached Tyler's table to ask him how he was doing after his father's death. Tyler snapped that he was fine, but when Jeremy just sighed and turned to walk away, Tyler apologized for being rude before inviting Jeremy, Sarah, and Aimee to his house to get drunk, as his mother and uncle weren't going to be there. Later, at the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler, Jeremy, Sarah and Aimee were all having fun and getting drunk when the girls started looking at Jeremy's drawings in his sketchbook, which were all of werewolves. Tyler, unnerved by Jeremy's sketches after just having learned about how he carries the werewolf gene, lured Jeremy into his father's office under the guise of looking at his own sketches before choking him against the wall and asking him why he was drawing wolves. Jeremy admitted that he knew that his family were werewolves and lied that it was because he had read about werewolves in his ancestor John Gilbert's journals and made the connection when Matt was attacked by a "wolf" after Mason had arrived to town. Tyler calmed down after hearing this explanation and confessed that while werewolves ran in his family and that Mason was one, he wasn't, because the curse has to be triggered by the person killing someone, whether accidentally or intentionally. Tyler also informed him that Mason was looking for a moonstone that belonged to Richard, and showed him the stone that he had found in his dad's office, admitting that he didn't want to give it to Mason because Mason wouldn't tell him the truth about why he wanted it. Suddenly, the girls came in and interrupted them by stealing the moonstone from them and running around the house with it. Tyler, not wanting to lose the heirloom, insisted that Sarah needed to give it back, but she was too drunk and continued to keep it away from him. Eventually, Tyler tried to yank the stone out of her hands, which resulted in him accidentally pushing Sarah down the stairs. She tumbled down the staircase and hit her head hard on the floor, and both Jeremy and Tyler were terrified that Tyler had killed her and triggered his curse. Fortunately, Sarah was just briefly knocked out, and she playfully whined at him for pushing her down the stairs. In'' Plan B, Tyler and Jeremy were helping set up for the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion that night, where Jeremy, who was sent by Damon to get the moonstone, claimed that he had researched the stone online out of boredom and learned that it was part of some Aztec legend. When he asked Tyler if he could see the stone again to see if it was the same one, Tyler informed him that he ended up giving it to Mason, because he was really scared when he thought he had killed Sarah and that he wanted nothing to do with werewolves, legends, or curses. |-|Season Three= In ''The New Deal, Jeremy and Tyler were in the woods, where the two of them were drinking beer and shooting cans with Alaric's cross-bow. Jeremy asked Tyler what the point of this activity was, but Tyler explained that since they had both been dumped by their girlfriends (Caroline and Bonnie, respectively), their solution was to "get drunk and shoot stuff." Jeremy brought up the fact that Alaric would kill them both if he knew they were using his cross-bow, so Tyler asked him what the deal with Alaric and Jeremy was. Jeremy admitted that Alaric was essentially his guardian before instructing Tyler to get out of the way before he got shot. Tyler reminded him that since he was a hybrid, there was no way that Jeremy could actually hit him, and even if he could, it wouldn't kill him, because hybrids can only be killed by being beheaded or having their heart ripped out. Jeremy then shot an arrow at Tyler, but he deftly caught it in mid-air before it could hit him. Jeremy later invited Tyler over to the Gilbert House for lunch, though both Elena and Alaric argued that inviting Tyler in wasn't a good idea, since they knew that he was sire-bound to Klaus. Jeremy, annoyed by Elena and Alaric's bossiness, stubbornly stood his ground by inviting Tyler into the house. Elena and Alaric tried to take advantage of their situation to see how the sire-bond worked by asking Tyler questions about the difference between compulsion and a sire bond. Tyler explained to Jeremy, Elena and Alaric that compulsion was something you were forced to do regardless of whether you wanted to or not, but that a sire-bond was like having faith, and that Tyler owed Klaus for turning him into a hybrid so he didn't have to transform every full moon. Elena and Alaric became uncomfortable about Tyler's dedication to Klaus, and Tyler eventually left to avoid their questioning. While Elena and Alaric talked privately, Jeremy received a cryptic phone call and left without telling anyone, and it quickly became clear that he had been compelled, because he had taken off his Gilbert ring and unconsciously stood in the middle of the street as Klaus' hybrid Tony sped toward him. It was later revealed that Tyler had been instructed by Klaus to get Jeremy off of vervain so he could be compelled as a way of manipulating Elena into getting Stefan to give back the coffins containing Klaus' siblings and mother. Later, Jeremy confronted Tyler in the woods with Alaric's cross-bow and tried to shoot him with it. When Tyler yelled at him for it, Jeremy pointed out that Tyler was the one who had gotten him off of vervain, which almost got him killed, and Jeremy reminded him that whenever Klaus tries to get what he wants, other people end up getting killed. |-|Season Four= In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Jeremy arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, which surprised Tyler. When Tyler confusedly asked, "Jeremy?" one of Tyler's hybrid friends, Chris, stood up, and Tyler was forced to watch as Jeremy, who had just learned he was a potential hunter of Brotherhood of the Five, killed Chris in order to save his sister from the Hunter's Curse after she had killed Connor Jordan, another hunter of the Five. |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler returned to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's funeral. Tyler gave Caroline a big hug, and then set a white rose on Bonnie's memorial as Jeremy nodded in understanding. In Rescue Me, Tyler saw Jeremy having an intense conversation with Liv, a witch friend of Bonnie's, but when he tried to eavesdrop, he was surprised to find that he couldn't hear anything they were saying with his hybrid hearing. When Tyler saw Liv leaving, he noticed that Jeremy had shouted after her, so he stopped her and told her that it was rude for a "newbie witch" to leave Jeremy hanging. Liv simply told Tyler that she wasn't a newbie witch and used her magic to telekinetically throw him across the room so she could leave. Later on, Matt and Tyler confronted Liv's twin brother Luke to question him on what he and his sister were planning with Elena and Stefan. Jeremy ultimately made a deal with Liv to protect Elena and Stefan in exchange for his help, but insisted that they had to allow Tyler and Matt had to be allowed to help as part of the deal, to which the twins reluctantly agreed. That night, Jeremy informed Elena and Damon that he was moving out of the boarding house and living at the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler and Matt. Quotes Trivia *Jeremy and Tyler's relationship is very similar to Damon and Alaric's relationship - meaning, they started off antagonizing towards each other, and then became good friends later on in the series. *They both have a deep interest in art, and they are both known to be accomplished artists. *They have both died. Jeremy died in Season 4's ''Down the Rabbit Hole'' when Silas snapped his neck, and Tyler died in Season 5's ''Home'' when Markos threw his body (possessed by Julian) over the anti-magic border around Mystic Falls, which stripped away his vampirism and deactivated his werewolf gene, returning him to his last state before being turned-- a corpse with a snapped neck. ** They were both subsequently resurrected as well. Jeremy was resurrected by Bonnie in ''Graduation'', while Tyler was resurrected by Liv (with Bonnie's help) in Home. *They are roommates who live together at the Lockwood Mansion with Matt. *In ''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' Jeremy kills Tyler's friend Chris to save Elena from the Hunter's Curse and to trigger Jeremy's supernatural hunter potential. *They both have mixed relationships with the Salvatore brothers. *They both are very close friends with Matt. *They both dated Matt's sister Vicki. Gallery 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries1019.jpg 310VampireDiaries1030.jpg 310VampireDiaries1037.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed